


Hold Me Close

by rejectclifford



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings, Cuddling, M/M, Muke - Freeform, basically this is just fluff there's no smut, highschool!clemmings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejectclifford/pseuds/rejectclifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It became a routine for him, he’d always set up his xbox with two controllers instead of one, he’d make sure to have enough snacks for the both of them and when 6pm rolled around, he’d be waiting for the three knocks on the front door.</p>
<p>or michael and luke have sleepovers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first 5sos fic that i've written, I am aware that it's probably not Great but hopefully it's not terrible. enjoy!!  
> let me know what you think in my ask sadaboutmichael.tumblr.com

Michael had always enjoyed his time being alone, it felt comfortable, he didn’t have anyone to impress. It wasn’t because he didn’t enjoy being around people exactly, it was just extremely tiring for him to be around so many people for a long period of time. Which is why he cherished his weekends, two and half days of only him and his bed was the only thing that got him through the other four and a half days of school. His parents knew better than to bother him more than they absolutely needed to or else he’d have a fit, which they preferred to him not have. 

 

Although, there was one person he hasn't really gotten mad at whenever they would decide to stop by during the weekends, and sometimes even weeknights. It still gave Michael an odd feeling in his stomach whenever he’d open his front door to see the younger boy standing at his doorstep with a shy smile plastered on his face. Even though it had only been a few months since they first started talking at all, it still felt comfortable. Before that, Michael and Luke never really got along, there was never an actual legitimate reason why, they just never really clicked, they never had a reason to click until a few months ago. A few months back, Michael’s best friend Calum had started getting closer to Luke. Calum had warned the older boy that he was going to start asking Luke if he’d like to sit with them at lunch, only because he hated seeing the boy sit alone every day, and it hadn’t really bothered Michael, lunch breaks weren’t long enough for Michael to get annoyed by the blonde boy anyway, not that he was even sure he would ever get annoyed with him to begin with. For the first week or so, Michael never really spoke during lunch, especially because Luke and Calum would be talking about things he wasn't interested in. But eventually, he’d find himself watching both boys converse and nod at the things they said or shake his head in disagreement. Soon enough, he started participating in their conversations and soon enough, he forgot why exactly he was so against becoming friends with Luke. It only took seeing Michael smiling at him one time before Luke was completely comfortable with being around him and talking to him. They both began to talk outside of school, mostly through text but sometimes Calum would bring them along somewhere so they could all hang out. 

 

Once football season began at school, Calum hadn’t been able to hang out with them as much, so Luke had taken it upon himself to stop by Michael’s place uninvited. At first, the older boy was irritated about it, but when Luke showed up at his place for the tenth time, he grew used to it, he even anticipated it sometimes. Even though he’d never admit it out loud, Michael enjoyed having Luke around almost every Saturday. It became a routine for him, he’d always set up his xbox with two controllers instead of one, he’d make sure to have enough snacks for the both of them and when 6pm rolled around, he’d be waiting for the three knocks on the front door. Which is why he woke up early today. Early as in before three o’clock in the afternoon. Luke had texted him the night before asking if he could sleepover this weekend instead of having his mum pick him up at one in the morning, like she usually did every other weekend. Of course Michael didn’t object to that, he’d just have to tidy up his floor so Luke could sleep there. 

 

———————

 

Six o’clock rolled around faster than he anticipated, and when he heard the three knocks at the door, Michael made his way to the door and opened it to find Luke in front of him with his overnight bag in his hand. 

 

“I bought a new game last night, thought we could play it on your xbox tonight.” Luke smiled holding the game out to Michael. 

——————

 

“Bro, did you know that All Time Low is coming out with a new album called Don’t Panic? It’s going to be fucking _epic_.” They had finally settled into bed after hours of playing video games, eating and watching a marathon of Family Guy on TV. Although, they had been talking for over thirty minutes, despite Michael being exhausted. 

 

“They do? That’s sick.” Michael replied, clearly exhausted by the raspiness of his voice. A few minutes go by in silence, and Michael finally thinks that he’ll be able to go to sleep without having to pretend to listen to Luke talking. He’s proven wrong when he hears Luke sit up and sigh. 

 

“Do you have more pillows? Your floor isn’t really comfortable, Michael.” There was a hint of nervousness in his voice, most likely because he didn’t want to be a bother. He was, but Michael wouldn’t tell him that. 

 

“Mm’no, sorry.” He probably did have more, he was just too lazy and tired to explain where they were. Luke just sighed and Michael brushed it off, allowing himself to begin falling asleep. 

 

He was already asleep when Luke decided that he wasn’t going to torture himself by sleeping on the hardwood flooring when Michael’s bed was big enough for two people. Luke wasn’t even sure why Michael had made him sleep on his floor to begin with, it wasn’t weird for two guys to sleep in the same bed. At least to him it wasn’t weird, it’s not like they would spoon. The younger boy stood up and got into bed next to Michael slowly, in case he were to be woken up and freak out if saw what Luke was doing. Thankfully, Luke slipped under the blankets without waking him up. Luke had made sure that there was a significant amount of space between them before he allowed himself to fall asleep. 

 

When Michael woke up to find Luke sleeping next to him, he wanted to be weirded out but he wasn’t. It felt oddly comforting to wake up to see him sleeping soundly next to him, with his lips parted and his hair dishevelled. Michael would never tell him that though, instead he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep until Luke woke up. It only took minutes before he felt the bed move next to him. 

 

“Wasn’t expecting to wake up seeing your face this morning.” Michael joked, opening his eyes and stretching. 

 

“Uh… Yeah sorry about that, I couldn’t sleep on your floor, and your bed seemed big enough for the both of us, I made sure there was enough room between us I must have moved in my sleep.” Luke rambled, making the older boy laugh. 

 

“Dude, it’s fine. Cal usually sleeps on the floor when he comes over, I just wasn't expecting to wake up seeing you, that’s all.” He heard Luke sigh in relief, which only made him smile a little bigger. 

 

——————

 

After that night, Michael didn’t bother setting up a bed on the floor for Luke whenever he decided to sleep over. They started making the sleepovers a regular thing, practically every weekend Luke would come over at the same time on Saturday with an overnight bag and they’d sit in Michael’s bed watching movies and playing video games until they couldn’t keep their eyes open.

 

This weekend Michael’s parents were going to be away for a two day vacation, which is why Luke turned up at Michael’s house only fifteen minutes after Michael texted Luke the good news. The good news wasn't only that his parents were going to be gone, but that they could drink his dad’s beer and order takeout, and go to sleep at any hour without worrying about waking up his parents. Michael was looking through takeout menus in the kitchen when he heard the three knocks on the door, he tried not to rush and answer it but he was excited for the night. He’s had a beer or two before, but it’s always been with his dad and he’s never really felt a buzz off of one beer, and tonight him and Luke were planning on drinking enough to feel at least tipsy. 

 

“Hey, help me figure out where we’re ordering out tonight.” Michael said to Luke, pulling him inside and closing the door. Luke put his bag on Michael’s bed before he joined him in the kitchen, standing behind him and resting his chin on his shoulder to look at the different takeout he was holding. They’d both gotten more comfortable around each other that they no longer found these small actions weird. Sometimes they’d rest their head on the other’s shoulders while they watched a movie, it was just a friendly thing to them. 

 

“Why not just pizza? With some chicken wings. I brought money so I can pitch in for it.” Michael just nodded and picked out a random pizza place from the stack of menus and reached for the phone, putting the order in. “Where’s the beer? I’ll go get it and we can start this night off.” Luke asked him, stepping back and looking around the kitchen. 

 

“In the fridge, bottom drawer.” Michael explained, turning to him. “We’re taking over the living room this weekend, I already set up my xbox and I picked out some movies.” Luke just smiled to himself, grabbing a couple beers and handing one to Michael. They both walked into the living room and sat themselves down on the couch.

 

“Calum couldn’t join?” Luke asked, opening the beer bottle and taking a sip, his nose scrunched up at the unfamiliar taste. The older boy watched him and shook his head in response. 

 

“He has football practice all weekend, I didn’t bother asking.” Michael shrugged and drank his beer. Luke just nodded and laid back against the couch, getting comfortable. 

 

They both finished their first beer when the pizza delivery guy arrived, Michael paid for it himself, refusing to let Luke chip in. It was his treat, he said. And after three beers each and some pizza in their stomachs they began to feel the buzz they were hoping for. 

 

Even though they weren’t drunk, they were both acting slightly different then they would if they were sober. Michael was more giggly, everything Luke would say would make him laugh and the episodes of Family Guy seemed to be funnier than usual. Luke on the other hand, was more calm than Michael, he settled on resting his head against Michael’s shoulder and watching the show, giggling quietly at it and sometimes peering up at the boy next to him. Luke didn't understand why but he felt more lonely than he usually did when he was with Michael. It didn’t make sense to him, how he could feel lonely when he was sitting right next someone. He just wanted to hold someone or be held, but he thought that if he touched Michael more than he already was that he may cross a line. Which is why he settled for the throw pillow next to him, taking it and holding it to his chest, it didn’t stop him from feeling lonely but it helped enough. 

 

“Cold? I can get a blanket?” Michael started, as he got up, almost making Luke fall from the sudden loss of balance his shoulder gave him. Luke just looked up at him and held the pillow closer to his chest. He didn't have the chance to answer before Michael walked to his room, bringing back the blanket from his bed. Before Michael had the chance to drape the blanket over the couch, Luke found himself standing up and wrapping his arms around the older boys neck, hugging him tight. It took Michael a few seconds to hug him back, mostly out of confusion but he dropped the blanket and wrapped his arms around Luke’s back. 

 

“What’s this for?” Michael asked him. 

 

“Dunno, just wanted a hug…” Luke mumbled and pulled back from the boy seconds later only to see Michael sporting a dumb grin. “What? Stop looking at me like that, it’s a hug.” 

 

“You’re one of _those_ , aren’t you? I’ve seen enough movies to know that you are in fact a needy drunk.” Michael laughed, not at Luke but just at the fact that Luke wasn’t very good at keeping his neediness subtle. The younger boy just pouted at him and sat himself back down on the couch, grabbing the blanket Michael dropped on the floor. 

 

“Whatever, you’re obnoxiously loud and giggly.” Luke said, bringing the blankets up, along with the throw pillow. Michael just smiled and sat down next to him, getting under the blanket as well. 

 

“You can hug me again, I don’t mind.” Michael stated, looking at him with a smile on his face as he pushed his fringe out of his eyes. Luke just shook his head and looked back at the television, clearly still pouting. 

 

After a few minutes, Michael could see Luke getting fidgety in the corner of his eye. So he got up and got them both another beer, this time when he sat down, it was closer to Luke. The boy jumped a little at the closeness but relaxed once Michael handed him the beer, mumbling a quick ‘thank you’. It didn’t take Luke very long to finally rest his head back on Michael’s shoulder and continue sipping his beer. 

 

A few episodes and a movie later, they both found themselves growing more tired by the minute and significantly more tipsy. 

 

“Kinda wanna go to bed, Luke…” Michael stated, looking down at the boy, earning a slow nod and a yawn from him. They both got up slowly, Luke took the blanket, holding it close to his chest as they both stumbled back into Michael’s room not bothering to close the door behind them. Like every other night, they stripped down to their boxers and got into bed, their backs facing each other. 

 

“Michael…?” Luke mumbled, turning himself around so he was facing Michael’s back. He looked at the older boys back, the moonlight that passed through his curtains made his shoulders even softer than it usually looks. 

 

“Yeah, Luke?” He mumbled back. 

 

“C-Could I have that hug now?” He asked nervously, he knew it would be an odd request since they’re in bed now and barely clothed, but he just felt lonely again. When he looked at Michael he just wanted to hug him, that’s all. 

 

Michael didn’t reply to him right away, but after a few moments he turned himself around, keeping his eyes closed and wrapped an arm around Luke’s small frame. It wasn’t exactly a hug, but it was something and Luke was more than happy with that. Luke expected the older boy to take his arm away after a few seconds but when he started hearing the quiet breaths leaving Michael’s lips and his arm limp against his side, Luke realized that Michael had fallen asleep in this position. To save them both the embarrassment of waking up practically cuddling, Luke turned himself back around, so his back was facing Michael. Fortunately, Michael must have felt the movement and he pulled his arm away. 

 

The next morning, Luke was the first to wake up. Thankfully they didn’t drink enough to have a hangover, so when he opened his eyes it wasn't a pounding headache that made his stomach flip, it was the arm securely wrapped around his waist, and the breathing he felt tickle the back of his neck. Michael must have held onto him at some point of the night without waking Luke. Luke could feel his cheeks heat up and his stomach doing flips. Surprisingly enough, he didn’t want to move, he liked this feeling of being held. The only time he’s ever been held like this was when he was much younger and him and his mum would lay down on the couch and watch television. Now that he’s fifteen, almost sixteen, he likes this even more. He likes being held against someone else, with their arm wrapped around him, even if it’s with his best friend. Even if it’s with a boy. He’s too comfortable to move and risk waking up Michael, so he lies there waiting for a sign that the older boy is waking up. 

 

It takes Michael awhile to open his eyes, longer than Luke expected. Luke doesn’t realize that he’s awake until he feels a rush of air hit the back of his neck and the arm wrapped around him, squeezing him. He freezes, thinking that he should have probably moved out of Michael’s grip before he woke up. 

 

“Oh… Um- Sorry I didn’t realize I…” Michael’s sleepy voice said, he was clearly nervous based on his tone. Quickly he pulled his arm away and sat up against his headboard. Luke almost frowned at the sudden loss of warmth against his back, but pushed the feeling away as he turned on his back looking at Michael with warm cheeks. 

 

“It’s fine, Michael. I uh- It’s cool.” He sat up and fixed his hair quickly. He had wanted to tell him that he didn’t mind it, and that if they did that next sleepover he wouldn't be mad either, but he decided against that. Michael just nodded, looking around his room and running his fingers through his hair. 

 

The rest of the day they didn’t speak of the morning’s situation, they focused on video games and kept enough space between themselves on the couch. 

 

——————

 

The cuddling incident hadn't made things awkward between both boys for more than a few hours, they continued texting like nothing happened and Luke still showed up at Michael’s door at six o’clock the following Saturday. They played their video games and finished another season of Family Guy before they got tired and made their way back to Michael’s room. 

“It’s cool if I sleep in your bed right?” Luke asked, while he stripped down to his boxers, tossing his clothes where his bag was on the floor. Michael turned to him with a raised eyebrow as if the question he was just asked confused him.

 

“‘Course you can, why wouldn't it be?” Luke just shrugged, deciding not to push the conversation further. He waited for Michael to take his side of the bed against the wall before getting under the blankets. They both faced each other, rather than having their backs to each other this time. The room was completely dark, aside from Michael’s alarm clock next to the bed, which allowed them to see the outline of each others faces. 

 

“Y’know… I’m glad Calum decided to invite you sit with us at lunch a few months ago.” Michael said, barely louder than a whisper. Luke was surprised by what he said, Michael had never brought up Calum being the reason they are even friends before. It still made Luke get this odd feeling in his stomach, something like what it felt like to wake up with Michael’s arm around him the previous weekend. 

 

“So am I, you’re both great friends, Mikey.” As Luke said that, Michael suddenly wished that his light was on so he could see Luke calling him that, he’s only ever heard Calum call him ‘Mikey’. But oddly enough, he liked how it sounded when Luke called him that more. His cheeks heated up the second he thought that, making him grateful that it was nighttime and Luke had no way of knowing that he was making himself blush at what Luke said.

 

There was a short pause after that, Michael could make out Luke’s face better now that his eyes had adjusted to the darkness. Luke was still looking at him, smiling softly and he had his hand next to his head on the pillow. He looked so small laying next to him, and he felt a sudden need to have him closer so he could figure out if he was really as small as he seemed laying down next to him. 

 

“Would.. Would it be weird if we, uh slept a little closer tonight? Like last weekend..?” Michael asked the younger boy nervously, he felt sick to his stomach the second he asked that. It’s not that he wanted to cuddle with him, he just slept so good last weekend having someone so close to him. 

 

“I don’t think it would be… Do you?” Luke was taken aback by Michael’s question but he still had to suppress a smile from creeping onto his face, it’s almost like Michael was reading his mind. The entire week he had been thinking about how it felt to have someone pressed against his back, and their hand resting on his stomach and he really wanted to see if still felt that way the second time around. 

 

“I don’t think it would be either…” Michael said, a smile clear on his face that Luke saw, making him smile back. Without another word, Luke turned back around so his back was facing the other boy, he lifted his arm up and after a few moments, he felt Michael’s arm wrap around his waist hesitantly. Once Luke put his arm down against Michael’s, warmth spread throughout his body and the feeling he had when he woke up last weekend returned. It took Michael a few minutes to put his head closer to Luke’s, but when he did, he could smell the familiar scent of Axe shampoo. Luke relaxed against him and closed his eyes, feeling a lot more tired than he had a minute ago. 

 

“G’night Luke.” Michael whispered against the younger boys neck, resting his forehead against the back of his head.

 

“Night, Mikey.” 

 

 

——————

 

It became a routine for them at this point, Michael would get into bed first and Luke would follow suit. Luke would lift his arm and Michael would move closer, wrapping his arm tight around the other boy and they’d fall asleep like that without any hesitation. Now that it was summer holidays and Calum was away for football camp, they made their sleepovers a more regular thing. Luke would spend his time at Michael’s house more than he would at his own. Whenever Michael’s parents were at work and Luke was over, sometimes they’d sit closer than usual on the couch, with Michael’s arm wrapped around Luke’s shoulders. It felt natural to the both of them, they enjoyed having someone close to them as much as possible. If Michael knew that his parents were going to be at work late, he and Luke would both lay down on the couch and Michael would hold him like he did in his bed. 

 

It was two in the morning on a Friday when they finally decided they should get to bed. They stumbled into the room, took off the majority of their clothing and crawled into bed. Before Michael had the chance to turn on his side and wrap his arm around the younger boy, Luke had already made up his mind about which position he’d like to sleep in that night. Confidently, he turned on his side, facing Michael and rested his head on the older boys shoulder closer to the crook of his neck and placed his arm across his stomach. 

 

Michael just smiled down at him and wrapped his arm around the boys shoulder, holding him close against him. He decided he liked this more the second he could feel Luke’s lips brush against his collarbone. He wasn’t sure why he liked that so much but he did, and he wouldn’t complain if Luke did this the next time either. 

 

Neither of them spoke for a good half hour, not when Luke began tracing the pad of his thumb over Michael’s side, not when Michael lowered his head enough to have his lips against the top of Luke’s head and not when Luke shifted his head upwards so his lips grazed against Michael’s neck. Their actions only made them want to stay quiet longer. They were both surprised at how natural it felt when they did those things, and how it wasn’t the slightest bit awkward. Although, as much as Michael enjoyed having Luke’s lips almost touching his neck, in the back of his mind he wanted more than just that. He gently nudged Luke’s forehead up with his own, not really knowing where he was going with this, he just wanted to look at Luke, he always liked seeing him in a tired state. 

 

Luke caught on and looked up at Michael with a sleepy smile. 

 

“Mhm?” He mumbled, looking at Michael tiredly. Michael didn’t know what he was supposed to say, he wasn’t even sure why he wanted Luke to look at him. He definitely wasn’t sure why he was staring at Luke’s lips either, or why his hand found it’s way up to cup the side of Luke’s face. And when he felt himself leaning in closer to the boy next to him, he had no idea why that boy was leaning in as well rather than pulling back. He had no clue that kissing someone could feel so nerve-wracking. Let alone kissing his best friend, that happened to be a guy. But as soon as his lips touched Luke’s chapped ones, he didn’t care that he was kissing a guy, that didn’t matter to him. The kiss only lasted a few seconds and it wasn’t the best kiss, although neither of them had much experience to base how good this kiss was. Nonetheless, when they pulled away and looked at each other in the dark, all they did was smile. 

 

“That was-“ Michael started, but was interrupted when he felt Luke’s lips press against his own again. This time the kiss lasted longer, starting off slow, Michael’s hand reached up to lace his fingers in the younger boys hair. Michael took it upon himself to lower his head more so he could kiss the younger boy at a better angle, they moved their lips against each other at a slow pace for a few moments before they both pulled away once again. Both of their cheeks felt warmer than ever, thankfully the darkness of the room saved them both from further embarrassment. 

 

“Goodnight Michael…” Luke told him, turning himself around so his back was facing him once again. Michael could hear the nervousness in his voice which made his stomach turn in regret. He didn’t regret kissing Luke, he hadn’t expected to do that but he didn’t regret it, he was scared that Luke did though. They had never really talked about their situation, cuddling every night they were together. 

 

He wasn't sure when he fell asleep but it felt as if he had closed his eyes only hours ago when he felt the bed dip next to him and the warmth disappear. He was still half asleep when Luke had gotten out of his hold and gathered his clothes from Michael’s floor.

 

When Michael finally woke up, the memories of last night came rushing back the second he noticed that the left side of the bed was empty. Luke left while he was asleep, leaving a sick feeling in his stomach. Luke had never left before he was awake, he always stayed for breakfast at least. 

 

He didn’t want to dwell on it too much, in Luke’s defence, Michael’s still freaking out about what they had done last night. And honestly, he didn't really want to talk about it yet, it was way more overwhelming than he hoped it’d be.

  
Nonetheless, he tried to continue on with his day and do his best to not think about Luke, he didn’t bother texting him either. Luke would talk to him when he felt like it, no need to rush him. 

 

—————

 

He was starting to get extremely impatient. 

 

It had been almost an entire week since Luke had slept at his house or even hung out with Michael. Almost an entire week since they shared that kiss, a kiss that Michael realized meant nothing. He was positive that they kissed simply because they were caught up in the moment and exhaustion affected their choices.

 

They exchanged a few texts like ‘hey’, ‘what’s up’ and ‘not much’ but the conversations never really exceeded that, making Michael feel uneasy. 

 

For the sixth day in a row Michael didn’t bother getting dressed other than putting his pyjamas back on after showering. He’d been spending his days locked away in his room with his earphones blocking out any sounds coming from outside his room and a game of League ready for him to play. 

 

He gamed and ate for almost the entire day without any interruptions, until he saw his phone light up with a notification in the corner of his eye. Usually he would wait until his game was over to check his phone but things have changed this passed week regarding those rules. 

 

**_From Luke:_ **

_Are you home?_

 

For a quick second Michael wants to tell him that he isn’t, not because he doesn’t want to see Luke but because he’s afraid that Luke will be freaked out by him now and that he doesn’t think they should be friends anymore. He tends to get quite dramatic whenever he’s stressed. 

 

**_To Luke:_ **

_Yeah, why?_

 

**_From Luke:_ **

_I’m coming in, okay?_

 

Before Michael had the chance to respond to Luke, he heard the front door open and close. Just as he was taking his earphones off and turning around in his chair to get up and walk out of his room, Luke beats him to it and walks in. 

 

“How long were you outside for..?” He looks at Luke confused, he was sure that he would have to be the first one to contact Luke other than texting. But here Luke is, standing by his door and looking at Michael nervously, with his bottom lip in between his teeth. 

 

“Not long, I uh- I just wanted to talk. Actually talk in person because you kinda suck at texting and I don’t think we should talk about what I think we should talk about over text because it’s just.. It’s just not a texting conversation okay?” Luke has to take a deep breath before looking at Michael after he’s finished rambling on. 

 

“Yeah…No I know, Luke.” Michael nodded before sitting on his bed and patting the spot next to him, hoping Luke would get the message and sit down. He did, thankfully. 

 

“I don’t regret the kiss. Just so you know…” Luke’s voice quieted as he finished his sentence, Michael could see the heat rising in his cheeks.

 

“I don’t either, I mean it was a one time thing right? We were tired and we kissed, no big deal…” There was definitely some uncertainty in the older boys but Luke didn’t notice. But Michael definitely noticed the frown that appeared on Luke’s face after hearing that. And when Luke finally looked at him with the pained expression, he was confused all over again. 

 

“I wanted to kiss you… It wasn't because I was tired.” Luke just sighed and looked at Michael nervously. 

 

“You did? So then why haven’t you been here in almost a week..” He didn’t know what else to say, was he supposed to tell Luke that he had wanted to kiss him too? That as their sleepovers became more frequent, Michael began to hate sleeping alone without having Luke sleeping against his chest? He could barely tell himself that, how was he supposed to tell Luke that? 

 

“I was scared that you regretted it and that you’d be mad or whatever.” 

 

“Not mad, I’m confused but like, I’m not mad at you… I missed you actually.” He felt the heat rise up to his cheeks when he said that, Luke made it worse by smiling. 

 

“So am I… Confused that is. And I missed you too, I barely slept.” Luke plays with his fingers while he tugs his lip between his teeth once again, making Michael smile to himself, he always seemed to do that when he was nervous. 

 

“Psh, you barely slept? You know how cold my room gets when the air conditioning is on, you are usually my only source of heat, Hemmings.” Finally he manages to break the tension and get Luke to laugh, which makes him crack a smile. “You’ll sleep here tonight, right?” 

 

“I didn’t bring my clothes but yeah.. Yeah I’ll stay Mikey.” 

 

—————

 

It didn’t take them long to settle back into their routine of watching movies in Michael’s bed and arguing over which one they should watch next. At first they started off sitting upright against the wall, but as it got later they found themselves in their regular movie watching position. They laid on their sides and Michael had one arm around Luke’s waist. Luke was relieved when Michael pulled him against his chest without a moment of hesitation, he’d been hoping that their kiss wouldn’t affect their friendship dynamic. 

 

Halfway through the third movie, Luke felt Michael move against his back and his arm tighten around him and then the tv shut off.

 

“M’tired… Can we sleep now?” Michael’s groggy and tired voice was so close to his ear that chills ran up his spine whenever he spoke. Luke nodded and turned himself around bringing the blankets up to his shoulders, Michael readjusted his arm around him, holding him close to his chest and sighing close to Luke’s ear. 

 

Luke nudged his head up to looked at the sleepy boy next to him and gave his cheek a quick kiss. Luke waited a moment to see what the older boy’s reaction would be, and when he saw Michael’s lips turn up into a tired smile, he could feel that weird tingly feeling in his stomach again and a wave of confidence passed through him as he placed the palm of his hand on his cheek gently. 

 

“I’m gonna kiss you goodnight, Michael..” The words came out more nervous than he intended them to but when Michael slowly nodded his head and pulled Luke as close as he could to him, he didn’t waste any time to press his lips against Michael’s. It was a nice and gentle kiss, less hesitant than their first. When Luke went to pull away, Michael began moving his lips against Luke’s, their lips moved perfectly together and Michael felt Luke’s tongue swipe against his bottom lip, making the older boy moan quietly.

 

“M’sorry, I- I don’t know what that was…” Michael mumbled against Luke’s lips. 

“S’alright.. Liked it.” Those were the only words Luke managed to say before his lips were back on Michael’s, this time in a more rushed and desperate way. Michael slowly moved back onto his back and without breaking the kiss he pulled Luke towards him so he could straddle him. Luke hadn’t expected their goodnight kiss to result in this exactly, but when he heard the quiet moans escaping both of their mouths he was glad it did. Eventually Michael had to pull away to catch his breath, so Luke took this opportunity and ducked down to place slow open mouthed kisses down the boys soft neck, earning a whine from him. 

 

“Luke, I… We should s-slow down.” He managed to say. He didn’t want to stop but he really didn’t want his best friend feeling his semi against his thigh. Thankfully, Luke slowly got off of him and laid down next to him again, resting his head on Michael’s chest. 

 

“It’s like we came to a full circle.” Michael laughed at that, they were both relieved that once again, them kissing hadn’t made things awkward between them. 

 

“Mhm.. Luke?” Luke looked up Michael, only to see that he had his eyes closed again. 

 

“Yeah, MIkey?” 

 

“Think it’d be weird if we made this a thing? Like we can just do this when you sleep over… To keep each other company instead of always watching movies?” Luke continued to look at Michael as he spoke, he couldn’t stop the smile from forming while he listened. 

 

“You want to use me for your entertainment now? Yeah, I think I’m okay with that.” He smirked to himself, knowing Michael couldn’t see him. 

 

“Shut up, Luke.” He joked and smiled. The younger boy smiled back and kissed the other boy’s cheek before resting his head back on his shoulder, closing his own eyes and resting his hand on the boy’s chest. 

 

“G’night Michael.”

 


End file.
